lethalweaponfandomcom-20200214-history
Rika Van Den Haas
Rika Van Den Haas was Arjen Rudd's secretary and Martin Riggs' girlfriend until her murder. Lethal Weapon 2 Rika was first seen getting out of a car and accidentally bumps her head into Martin Riggs. Apologizing to one another, Riggs helps pick up her briefcase and hands it to her. Asking who he is, her boss Arjen Rudd shows up and tells her the police came under false arrest and they were just leaving. Although their meeting was brief, a spark followed, thus beginning a relationship for Rika and Riggs. Rika met up with Riggs a second time at the consulate and then again at the supermarket. He convinces and persuades her to have dinner with him, to which she reluctantly agrees. He shows her his place and they have a few beers together. Later on thereafter, they have their little night of intimacy all through the night, until Riggs hears his dog, Sam, barking alerting them, realising they're being ambushed. Rudd's henchmen, who have come in a helicopter, have been ordered to kill her and Riggs. After Riggs kills the henchmen, he, Rika and Sam, take off after his trailer has been totaled. Riggs drops Rika off at her apartment, tells her to lock the doors and windows and that she wasn't going to go back to work at the consulate. Riggs tells her that there are better ways to stay in Los Angeles and better places to work at, to which she says, "I've just quit". As Riggs is about to start his truck, he is ambushed once again and knocked out by Pieter Vorstedt, who orders his henchmen to get the girl and she was presumably knocked out the same way like Riggs. Death Rika's body is discovered underwater by Riggs, having been drowned by Vorstedt and his men. She may have died as soon as she made contact with the water as she can be seen with chains all over her body, which dragged her down drowning her, thereby leaving her unable to return to the surface. Riggs paces along the beach, cradling Rika's body in his arms, sobbing over the death of yet another loved woman. Riggs goes after Rudd and Vorstedt with Roger Murtaugh's help at the Alba Varden cargo container ship, where Rudd, Vorstedt and their men are taking off with their millions in drug money to Cape Town. They take out the crew members of the ship one-by-one. Riggs gets into a hand-to-hand combat with Vordstedt after he throws a knife at Riggs' leg. Riggs gains the upper hand and takes the knife out of this leg and stabs Vordstedt in the stomach, and thereafter Riggs walks away and pushes a button on the cargo container remote control dropping the cargo container on top of Vorstedt, thereby crushing and killing him the process. Riggs gets shot by Rudd, and right where Rudd runs out of ammo, he pulls out his ID and declares "Diplomatic Immunity", to which Roger shoots him killing him and retorts "It's just been revoked". Roger tends to Riggs and tells him the bad guys they've been defeated, thus allowing Riggs to put his demons to rest and get on with life once again after realizing Rika, Victoria, and even their fellow officers who were murdered have been avenged and are resting in peace. Behind the Scenes Rika Van Den Haas was portrayed by Patsy Kensit in Lethal Weapon 2. Gallery Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Diplomats Category:Killed by Pieter Vorstedt Category:Lethal Weapon 2 characters